


The Secret Life of General Hux

by Kippur



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on pre-movie released theories, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, M/M, So AU it's not even funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kippur/pseuds/Kippur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux: Perfect example of the best the First Order has.<br/>General Hux: Resistance spy.<br/>Wait... Whut?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Order

**Author's Note:**

> So, before the movie came out there were rumors going around saying that Domhnall Gleeson was playing Luke's son. And then we discovered that he was, instead, playing General Hux who couldn't be any closer to being Luke's son than Han Solo. (Though if someone could manage that fic, I'd love to see it). But I still played around with the idea of how Hux could be Luke's son and if he was, he'd probably know Poe since they were about the same age... this is the start of that idea. 
> 
> Forgive me.

The long straight white hallways, with the glowing panels that covered almost all of the Finalizer created a sense of uniformity and order in the ship and thus this small world that the First Order existed in. For each capital ship was like its own world with miles upon miles of hallways. To really get to know the ship’s insides, its ins and outs would take years. Hux knew this; he’d been doing it ever since he received command of the ship. Whenever he had the free time he would try and find a space of the ship to walk through that he’d not been in before.

It served several purposes. One, it as mentioned earlier, gave him a familiarity of his ship that couldn’t come from just examining the plans – which he’d memorized – and two it allowed him to see his people at work; men and women all toiling for the grander glory of the First Order. It did them good to see their commander, their general, take an interest in them. Who they actually might be didn’t matter and who knew with most of them hiding behind those white helmets. What did is that they saw him and his interest gave them pride in their work. A man who had pride in their work did better than someone else.

Standing on the bridge, with his hands behind his back, he mentally reviewed the sections of the ship he’d visited earlier in the day. Before him the dull desert planet of Jakku spread out before him, covering up the endless expanse of space. Going over the sections kept him mentally occupied but not enough that he couldn’t pay attention to what happened around him.

 And he needed to pay attention.

 Two battalions of stormtroopers had gone down to the planet in search of the missing piece of a map leading to Luke Skywalker the mythological Jedi of a mythological order. He believed in the Force. How could he not with Kylo Ren aboard his ship? And even then his father had attested to its existence. His belief was more like believe in a table; something that existed but one didn’t necessarily feel in great awe about. Yes, he respected the power it had. He wasn’t that much of a fool. He just thought that other things were more useful than the Force and that to treat a Force user like some sort of … god was ridiculous and a waste of time and energy.

 He hated that.

 As much as he hated waiting.

 What was so important about one man anyway? At least what was so important that they would expend so much in terms of time and resources to find him? There were more important things he could be doing – like finishing up Starkiller base.

 Supreme Leader Snoke had other opinions on the matter. He felt the search for Skywalker was more important than anything else. He feared… perhaps that was the word – Skywalker. Though Hux would never, ever admit that though out loud. The Supreme Leader wouldn’t take to kindly to such thoughts.

 “General?” His communication’s officer said, catching his attention. “Kylo Ren and the others are returning. They have a prisoner.”

 Nodding sharply, Hux said, “Thank you. I’m assuming that Ren will be taking the prisoner to the usual cell?”

 “He did say so, yes sir.”

 “Very well, I’ll go and greet them and see who our new guest is.”

 Leaving the command deck he headed down the comforting and uniform corridors, down several levels and through even more corridors until he got to the interrogation room that Kylo Ren preferred. Why he liked that one, Hux didn’t know. They were all the same, but Ren preferred that one and refused to use any other one. Hux disliked that. One room should be as good as the next. 

 A pair of stormtroopers flanked the door and he nodded to them absently before standing straight again, hands behind his back, once again waiting.

 He didn’t have to wait long, thankfully.

 Two troopers came dragging a third man between them. A human, dark brown or black hair, dark eyes, utterly filthy and handsome…

 Hux took in a sharp breath and his fingernails dug deeply into palms.

 Poe Dameron.

 They’d caught Poe Dameron, the greatest pilot in the galaxy.

 They'd caught Poe Dameron. The absolutely last person he wanted to see and considering the list of people he didn’t want to see was quite long that was quite the accomplishment.

 The pilot, despite a slightly dazed look, caught his eye and winked at him. “Hello General, long time no see.”

 Pressing his lips together, nails digging deeper into his palms, Hux stared right past him as he got dragged into the interrogation room. This was an utter disaster.

 Starkiller Base blowing up couldn’t be a bigger disaster.

 He hadn’t seen Dameron in …. Years… and he’d hope he’d never see him again.

Apparently that wasn’t to be.

Wonderful.

 Now he just had to hope Kylo Ren didn’t find out that the two of them knew each other; oh sure it’d been years ago, but even so it would damn him and damn everything he’d worked for.

Looking at the corridors that mere moments ago represented everything wonderful with the First Order and his life now felt like a restricting cage that he wouldn’t be able to get out of.

 At least not alive.


	2. Possible Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux gets to deal with Kylo Ren and has to pretend like nothing's wrong. 
> 
> Hurrah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this is going. But I'm having fun anyway. Hope you are too.

Before he could turn away, the long black shadow Kylo Ren came striding down the corridor, cloak fluttering slightly behind him with every long ground eating stride. As always he wore that mask, so Hux had to rely on other things to read the knight’s emotional state. Though sometimes it was easier than others. In this case Hux clearly saw agitation and barely held energy. 

Ren wanted to talk to Poe. 

Hux couldn’t let him do that. 

“Where are you going?” he said as soon as Ren came close enough for him to ask without seem like he was yelling. 

Turning slowly to look at him, Kylo Ren said, “To speak with the prisoner.” 

“My men will be speaking with him first,” he said, voice clipped and biting every word. 

The knight tilted his head just slightly indicating amusement. “And what makes you think that your men can do what I can’t.” 

Looking back at him with a completely bland expression, the general said, ‘It’s not a matter of what I think or what you can or cannot. It’s a matter of this is what will be happening. They’re my orders, and they are to be followed.” 

With that, he turned on heel and walked away as quickly as he could without making it look like he was fleeing. After all, as a general he had more important things to do with his life. As he walked he could feel the Knight of Ren’s eyes on his back, but he didn’t allow that to change his pace. Ren, he knew, would be coming to speak to him eventually, but Hux would put it off as long as possible. 

He found some solace in his office, away from everywhere and everyone. For once in his life he felt like indulging in one of those tantrums that Ren did every so often, throwing things about and screaming in rage. But he didn’t. 

That was not how Brendol Hux raised his son to deal with frustration and problems. Instead he placed his hands flat on the table and breathed deeply, eyes closed. 

His father had been right after all; that year had been an incredibly stupid mistake. 

It seemed like a good idea at the time. Hux had just gotten out of the academy and decided he wanted to go see what the Republic was like. He wanted to get a real feel for the evils and horrors that went on in there. After all he’d heard stories about it all his life that he really wanted to see it with his own eyes. He also wanted to see where the stories his father and his cronies talked about happened. The battle fields, the academies… the planets… Holovids couldn’t do it justice. Coruscant. An entire world made into a city. How could a hologram even being to capture that? And hundreds of other worlds. 

Eventually his father relented and allowed him leave. 

From the Unknown Regions he’d gone to the Outer Rim and planet to planet he’d gone deeper and deeper inside. He’d never seen such a variety of life. Such utter chaos that it made his skin crawl…

The buzzer rang, knocking him out of his thoughts. 

“Enter,” he said, picking up a datapad to look through it. Progress reports of his latest batch of Stormtroopers. 

The door slid open and Kylo Ren strode in, his cloak fluttering behind him. In a small private part of his mind, Hux allowed himself the thought that the cloak – the entire outfit – looked silly and made Ren look like some sort of demented scarecrow. 

Barely glancing at the other man, he said, “Yes? What is it?” 

“They say the pilot recognized you.” 

Hux raised an eyebrow. “I am a General in the First Order. It makes sense that the Rebellion would make sure their people would know who I am,” he said, pleased at how steady his voice came out. He did not need this today, of all days. Which is of course why it happened. 

“The phrase ‘long time no see’ generally indicates a bit more familiarity than just recognizing you from a hologram or mission briefing.” He’d be narrowing his eyes, Hux thought, watching the man’s movements. Trying to intimidate me. 

Which he wouldn’t be. He’d done nothing wrong, then or now. 

“How am I supposed to know what goes on in the mind of some insignificant pilot for the resistance? Is this all you came to ask me about?” 

The Knight of Ren stood silent for a moment. All Hux could hear was their breathing and the quiet hum of the Finalizer’s engines. He could hear them no matter where he was on the ship. An odd thought to have at a tense moment. A tense moment that shouldn’t be tense.

Ren broke it finally, “I will be speaking with the pilot now.”

“Getting information out of a prisoner isn’t something that is done quickly.” Not true, but he wanted to stall for time. 

“It is when I do it.” With that final remark Kylo Ren turned and left. 

“Fuck.” Hux said, letting himself have that one quiet moment of relaxing of protocols. It wasn’t breaking the rules if he was the only one around to hear it.


	3. Hello and Goodbye

 

After informing the guards down at the cell that Ren was coming, Hux gave him a five minute head start before following him. He wanted to give Ren time to actually get to the interrogation room before he did. Knowing the ship as well as he did, he could have gotten there before Kylo Ren. There were all sorts shortcuts if one knew where to look for them. Some didn’t even involve crawling through the maintenance shafts. Not that he could take those. The amount of questions it would raise wasn’t worth the amount of time it would save. One of the top Generals of the First Order didn’t go crawling around the maintenance shafts no matter the reason.

 

Well, no.

 

It just had to be a damn good reason.

 

Trying to get somewhere before Kylo Ren wasn’t one.

 

Tempting as the idea was.

 

Still, he decided to take the short cut and see how quickly he could get there – but wait to actually arrive until after Ren had entered the room. It was a challenge and would give him something to focus on instead of other things.

 

Most people took the corridor straight from his office down to the main elevators. However off to the left a few meters before the elevators was a door. And through the door was a corridor that led to another set of elevators. These were slightly faster _and_ they had the benefit of going sideways as well as up and down. They were for moving large pieces of equipment, like the computer consoles that Ren occasionally wrecked.  Hux curled his fingers tightly into fists at the thought of those. It seemed unfair on occasion that Ren could get away with those sorts of things. Untidy for starters. It went downhill from there.  

 

Pushing those thoughts away, he continued his trek to the interrogation cells. Down a stairwell – it was only a flight and he didn’t have to wait for the lifts – and into another corridor.

 

Entering it he saw a swish of a black cloak turning the corner ahead of him and he hesitated. Though he got a small piece of satisfaction of getting there so quickly despite the head start the other man had.

 

Kylo Ren noticed him, of course. Turning back, Ren stared at him with that empty mask. Even still, Hux knew exactly what he wanted to know. It was blatantly obvious.

 

“I don’t need to explain my actions or reasons to you,” he said blandly. “Get on with it.”

 

A longer look, then Ren continued on his way. Now Hux kept pace with the knight. They both stared straight ahead and ignored the person next to them. Knowing that Ren might be trying to read his mind he filled his mind with paperwork. How much steel did he need for Starkiller base? What were the troop rotations? The evaluations of the latest combat simulations were being processed for any anomalies or problems. He admitted that the troopers who went with Ren to Jakku performed satisfactorily, though he would have a talk with the people in charge of weapons maintenance. Having a blaster jamming up was unacceptable.

 

Finally, too soon, they reached the interrogation cell. The guards stood at attention as Hux and Ren came up to them. They glanced at Hux and he nodded. Yes, Ren could pass. It gave him some satisfaction that his men looked to him first for orders.

 

They stepped out of the way and Ren stalked through the door like a wraith.

 

The door closed, he stood stiffly, hands behind his back, trying to make his mind go blank. Thankfully he couldn’t hear what happened on the other side.

 

His mind refused to go blank. Instead it drifted backed to that one year. He’d eventually made his way to Mirrin Prime, the location of one of the Republic’s few military bases. He went there deliberately to see what their army looked like. Were they really as weak as his father said? He believed his father, of course, but still seeing it with his own eyes would make it more real. Abstraction didn’t do him any good.

 

His father believed that. The stormtroopers they were training now went through actual combat simulations as well as drills. This gave them real world experience. Even if it was just a simulation, it gave them more experience than just a drill. Not that they got rid of the drills all together. They were the foundation that the rest was built upon.

 

The Republic on the other hand… it somehow didn’t feel like it had the same amount of discipline as the First Order. Perhaps he was biased. He liked to think he was just right.

 

For lunch he went to a Catania near the air base to observe the military personal that frequented it.  What he ordered, he didn’t remember. What he did remember was a pilot sauntering in with friends. He had ruffled dark hair and an easy smile. The thought surprised him. He’d not actually thought about …

 

The door opened and Hux stood up straighter, hands behind him. Barely looking at him Kylo Ren came out of the door.

 

“The pilot does not have it,” Ren said, though Hux could have told him that one, “The map to Skywalker’s location is in a droid. An ordinary BB unit.”

 

Hux managed to put on a pleased look. “That makes it easy, then. The directions are in a droid, and the droid is still on the planet.”

 

“Even a single planet offers innumerable places for concealment,” Ren said.

 

Resting the urge to shrug, Hux said, “True enough, but the world below us is primitive. A simple droid will gravitated towards support facilities for its kind. Of these Jakku has few enough. With any luck we many not even have to search for it ourselves.”

 

“We shall see,” Ren said, Hux able to hear the almost insult in the other man’s voice. Ren didn’t believe his men capable. But they’ve had this argument before so he just let it slide.

 

An uncomfortable silence passed between them and then Ren moved on leaving Hux alone. The general let out a small breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. Kylo Ren didn’t seem to notice anything.

 

Good.

 

That just left Poe Dameron himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dialog between Hux and Ren outside of the interrogation room is taken from the Force Awakens novelization by Alan Dean Foster. I just changed what Hux was thinking during it. 
> 
> One must give credit, where credit is due. 
> 
> They'll finally actually talk next chapter. :D I'm not apologizing for dragging this out at all.


	4. Into the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story took a bit more of a left turn than I expected. Eh. Isn't that what the best thing about them?

The door swished open for Hux, he could just barely feel the brush of air as the doors move in front of his face. They kept the interrogations rooms sealed tightly just in case they needed to do something like gas the prisoner or remove the air… or any other hundreds of interesting things a person could do in an airtight room.

While at the academy, Hux and some friends filled up a similar room as a prank. The next day their instructor opened the door allowing a torrent of water to go splashing into the hallway, pushing the old man down and nearly drowning him. Hux’s father had been furious when they got caught. (Hux thought they’d dealt with the security footage, but they’d been ratted out. Hux dealt with the rat later). Still, after all these years, the dressing down, the disappointment in his father’s eyes and everything else, Hux did think it was worth it.

That sort of thinking brought trouble, he knew that.

Individuality. Lack of order. Things falling out of place.

Everything that the First Order stood against. Everything that he’d worked for stood against.

That sort of thinking echoed in his mind as he stepped into the room. The lights were harsh and situated so they would get into the prisoner’s eyes, keeping them off balance. They could be changed around so that the person in the chair was the only one in the light and the rest of the room could be kept in shadow.

Now all the lights were the same brilliance, shining off the dull grey walls and the metal chair that they strapped Dameron to.  

He looked awful.

The thought came through his mind without Hux asking for it to. But with his lip split and bruises forming on his face, eyes slightly glazed over no other word could be used to describe the other man.

Coherence came into them as Hux approached and that crooked smile flickered onto the pilot’s face.

“You made general,” he said, words slightly slurred. “I always knew you had it in you. Shame it had to be for these guys.”

Hux frowned. There would be cameras and microphones in the room. They would be recording the entire conversation. It was a mistake coming in here. People will be asking why he visited the prisoner. And then why he acted so friendly with Hux.  Taking a deep breath, clasping his hands behind his back he said stiffly, “The First Order is going to bring order to the galaxy. To save it. That has always been our goal. It’s my privilege to help reach it.”

“Do you really believe that?” Dameron asked. “Look me in the eyes and say that.”

Blue eyes met brown ones. So, wonderful brown ones, that even with the pain that Poe had to be feeling still shined brightly with defiance. One of the things that attracted Hux to him…

Hux shut the thought down as quickly as he could.

“It’s my privilege to help the First Order reach its goals of serving the galaxy and bring it peace and stability,” he said with iron conviction.

Sadly, Dameron said, “So your doubts have gone…”

“I never had any doubts about my place.”

“Oh yes, of course not,” Poe said with a disbelieving snort. “That’s not what you said – “

Hux’s hand struck Poe hard on the face before he could finish the sentence. His heart thumped hard inside of his chest disgusted at his loss of control. But Poe always managed to make the mask slip away. To make him more human Poe always teasingly said during those few months together.

No.

He wouldn’t think about that.  

Regaining his composure, Hux said, “This was a mistake.”

“Oh, I don’t know. Reminding you of your humanity never seems like a bad idea.”

Hux’s fingers curled up tightly into fists and he forced himself to relax them. “I have no need for that reminder either.”

“I suppose not,” Poe said, “But what are you going to do with me? I’m assuming taking me to your bed isn’t an option. I mean, I wouldn’t complain too much about it beyond I’d still be a prisoner but…”

Before the pilot could finish the thought, Hux left the room. He didn’t need that image in his mind, as tempting as it was. Okay, no, it wasn’t tempting; it was a terrible idea except as some bizarre fantasy. Never mind he wouldn’t even begin to explain why he had a rebel pilot in his room; he seriously doubted that Poe would stay in the room. He’d escape within a day. But Poe did bring up a good point. What do with him?

The question nagged at him as he walked back to the command deck. This time he took his time; keeping his head straight ahead as if he had nothing else on his mind except facts and figures.  

Treating him like any other prisoner of war seemed distasteful. If only because of … well, he had to admit it… of what they shared together for those few months.  And that thought he resolved to treat Poe exactly as he would any other prisoner.

It was the only rational thing to do.

But…

The lift’s doors faced him. He stared at them blankly as if he were facing a choice. If he were to go through them then he’d go back to his daily routine. The proper thing to do. If he were to go back…

He would be throwing everything away.

Which he couldn’t do.

How could he give up everything he worked for? How could he give up the galaxy and all the help he’d be giving it?  For a fleeting romance? No. He couldn’t. The galaxy was bigger than one man.

It was bigger than two men and emotions were just messy anyway. With only a tiny (possibly a bit more than tiny) bit of regret, Hux called the lift. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the Kudos! :D 
> 
> Left turn happening next chapter! As for what Poe and Hux got up to...


	5. Topsy -Turvy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we've just really jumped into the AU shark territory, haven't we? 
> 
> I have also jumped on the "Hux's first name is Brendol like his father's" train. However I'll change it if we ever find out his real name. (Theoretically).

Things Hux expected when he returned to his office: paperwork, messages from people and general problems. 

Things Hux didn’t expect, but probably should have, when he returned to his office: Kylo Ren. 

Things Hux could in no way predicted happening in any shape or form: Kylo Ren in his office with his mask off, running his hands nervously through his hair and looking like all his plans had fallen apart. 

Stopping just inside his office, Hux stared at the other man while wondering who he pissed off to merit such a day. If he believed in any sort of deity he’d be cursing them right then. “May I help you?” he asked, keeping it all inside, presenting the perfect officer. 

“You know him,” Ren said, his voice sounding husky and odd without the voice modifier. 

“Know who?” Hux went to his desk, ignoring the spike of fear that rocked up his spine. “There is a great deal of people I know. You’ll have to be more specific.” 

One thing he liked about Ren not wearing his mask is that it made him easier to read. What Hux saw seriously disturbed him. While his initial assessment of Kylo Ren included nervousness, now Hux could see fear. Why would Kylo Ren be afraid and why would he not wear his mask exposing himself? 

Pressing his hands against the desk, Ren leaned forward until he was almost nose to nose with Hux. “Poe Dameron,” Ren said so softly that Hux almost didn’t hear him. “You know him. You knew him very well.” 

Hux stared at him and then sat down, picking up an expense report. Ironically it dealt with some equipment that Kylo Ren ruined a few days ago in frustration. After a moment’s thought he decided that he had absolutely nothing to gain by lying. Kylo Ren would be able to yank it out of his mind if he really wanted to. 

“Yes, I did know him,” he said, emphasizing the word ‘did’. “We met the year after I left the academy. I was twenty-one. He was still part of the Republic at the time. I did nothing wrong and have had no contact with him since. That’s all there is to it, unless you wish to know the sordid details of a very brief of what is essentially a summer fling…?” 

Ren looked uncomfortable at the declaration and Hux took a tiny bit of satisfaction out of it. Admittedly it might have been a bit deeper than a summer fling, but he refused to admit it. 

“You care about him.” 

“Why would you even think that?” 

“You tried to keep me away from him.” 

“I tried to keep him away from you because I had no need for your Force magic whatever and my men could take care of it,” Hux snapped. His fingers in his free hand clutched into a fist and he forced himself to relax them. 

“And because you didn’t wish for me to find out how well you knew him.” 

“What do you want, Ren?” Hux asked. “Are you going to report me to Supreme Leader Snoke for a childhood indiscretion unless I do something you want?” Blackmail was a common practice within the First Order and while Hux didn’t particularly care for it. It disrupted the order of things. However it got results and despite his distaste for it he’d used it often in the past. 

So, he waited for whatever ultimatum Ren would tell him, preparing himself for contingencies including possibly having to get rid of the man. Admittedly, he’d been plotting this for sometime anyway, but this would add some urgency to it. 

“I need your help to get him out,” he said in that same low husky voice. 

Dumfounded Hux stared at him not sure what he’d just heard. He could have sworn that Ren asked him to help Dameron to escape. “I’m sorry?” 

“I need to get him free and you’re the only one who can help me.” 

“Why would you want to free…” Hux’s voice trailed off as he stared at the expense report in his hand. Things suddenly clicked into place. The things that Kylo Ren destroyed in his fits were always things that someone would sabotage if they wanted to slow down the function of the ship or creation of Starkiller Base. Hux never thought about that before… why would Snoke’s prized apprentice sabotage the First Order’s grandest work, after all? 

But… Hux knew that Kylo Ren’s parents were members of the Rebellion, that his uncle was Luke Skywalker. Poe’s parents were also members of the Rebellion. As soon as he met Kylo Ren, Hux did as much research on the man as he could. They must have known each other as children.

“You’re a spy…” Hux said just as softly as Ren had said before. “A double agent… I’m so stupid. How could I not have seen it?” Had he not been sitting, Hux would have fallen into the seat. The look on Ren’s face told him what he’d said was true. It wasn’t much, just a flicker of a glance away. The look of someone ashamed of what he’d done. 

He was ruined. 

He was beyond ruined. 

In his mind Hux saw absolutely everything he’d worked for toppling to the ground like a tower of children’s blocks kicked by a bully. Even if he called for the guards now to arrest Ren he would be able to salvage this. He’d stepped on far too many toes and bodies to get to this position and there were people waiting for him to slip up. What could be a better slip up than this? 

Not only had he had an affair with a known Resistance member – no matter it happened when he was young and stupid – he was dealing with a Resistance spy. Not just dealing, but helping and working with him. Helping him, even if he didn’t realize it at the time. But… 

“Snoke… you’re Snoke’s apprentice… you’ve… done things that all the things that the Resistance would say was unjustifiable and flat out murder of innocents. How could you be a double agent?” 

Ren’s hands clenched into fists and for a moment Hux feared that he would lash out at him. 

“I am… not proud of what I’ve done… but… I’ve tried to mitigate it as much as possible,” Kylo Ren said. “As for Snoke… I don’t need to talk to you about that. What I need you to do is help me free Poe. You’re the only one who can do it. You know this ship like no one else.” 

He paused, everything about him desperate. “Please.” 

“I…”

A flash of memory: the dark tousled haired pilot smiling at him as he sauntered over to Hux’s table. The feeling of heat across his skin and his heart thumping hard in his chest at the smile and finding himself smiling back. 

“You’re new here,” the pilot said easily, leaning on the chair across from Hux. “I know I’d remember someone with your hair.” 

“I’m just visiting.” 

“Really?” Without invitation, the pilot said sitting down. Hux wanted to tell him to leave, but the smile on the other man’s face, the bright earnest look in his eyes, friendly and warm pushed away the initial response. He’d been alone for most of his trip and the free offer of company appealed to him. “Have you been given a tour of the city yet?” 

“No. I just arrived a little while ago.” Hux found his posture straightening even more than usual to balance out the man’s slouch. 

Holding out his hand, the man said, “Poe Dameron. Let me be the first then to welcome you to our little part of the galaxy and let me offer you a tour. I’m free for the next couple of days and could use something different to do.” 

He shouldn’t say yes. It seemed like such a bad idea. But this opportunity was too perfect. A tour guide in the form of one of the Republic’s own pilots? How could he resist? This was just what he wanted. The information he could find out would be so much better than anything he could gleam just by looking at the base and poking around. 

Smiling, if not as warmly, Hux took the warm hand. “Brendol Hux, and I would appreciate it.” 

“Hopefully you’ll enjoy it too.”   
And he did…

“I… okay. I’ll help you.” The words came out before he realized he said them. What was worse was that he meant it.

Well… he just damned himself. 

And to think, he’d just thought he’d have to deal with a stack of paperwork this morning. 

Today really wasn’t what he expected.


	6. Flash Back pt. 1

Smiling, if not as warmly, Hux took the warm hand. “Brendol Hux, and I would appreciate it.” 

“Hopefully you’ll enjoy it too,” Poe said. “Admittedly there isn’t that much to see around here besides the base, but there’s still some things of interest.” 

Leaning back he waved to catch a server’s attention – a bothan – and held up two fingers. The bothan nodded and headed back to the bar. 

“Like what? I imagine this place doesn’t get much in the way of tourists.” As he talked, he kept an eye on the bothan just in case the alien tried to poison or drug their drinks. They were well known for being spies and while it was theoretically possible that this one wasn’t a spy, Hux would rather not take the chance.

“There’s some grand lakes a few kilometers away from here, if you like that sort of thing.” 

“And if you don’t? I prefer cities and the indoors.” Mostly true. He rarely spent any time on any planet, living on the star destroyers belonging to the First Order. It made them easier to keep hidden. 

Teasingly, Poe said, “I can tell by your accent. It sounds far too refined for a country boy. Though I can’t actually place it. I’ve never heard it before.” 

“I’m from the Outer Rim,” Hux said. Completely true, even if it wasn’t the whole truth. “Small planet that no one’s ever heard of.” 

“Really? Try me. I know lots of planets.” 

“Do you now? And what do I get if you’ve never heard of it?” 

“I’ll pay for our drinks and dinner.” 

“Dinner? Since when are we having dinner?” Hux asked, eyebrows rising. 

“Since now? Consider it part of the Dameron tour package.” 

He smiled that smile again that sent unexpected shivers down Hux’s spine and before he could respond the bothan brought their drinks. Both Hux and Poe thanked the server. While he might not trust the help, Hux always found it prudent to be polite to them; it made them less likely to betray you in the future and encouraged them to do good work. His father taught him that one. 

His father taught him a lot of things. 

“How much is this tour package going to cost me?” Hux asked, holding his drink, glad that they’d gotten off the subject of where he’d come from. Admittedly, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to go down this path either, as tantalizing as it seemed to be. It would go right down to the disorder of the New Republic just like he’d seen elsewhere. 

Leaning forward, Poe dropped his voice, “I’m sure we can discuss that later.” 

A supreme effort of will kept Hux from becoming disconcerted by that voice. That very nice and velvety voice. “You’re rather confident,” he said as if he would lower himself to do anything with the pilot. 

Theoretically. He was just using the man for information. That’s what he told himself and ignored all the little thrills the other man sent through him. 

“I know myself and I know people. You look like someone interested in doing something different, a little bit wild.” Eyes dancing in smug amusement, he continued, “And I promise you I can offer you that.” 

“We’ll see.” Finally he took a sip of his drink surprised at the honey smooth taste. The one thing he had to give the Republic, not that he would ever admit it out loud in a million years even under torture, they had much better food. Having more planetary resources allowed them this luxury. Some day, some day soon, the First Order would have those planets and the Republic would be scrounging for those resources. 

“You’re rather confident,” the pilot shot back at him. 

Blinking in surprise it took Hux a moment to realize what happened and then, much to his shock, he found himself laughing. 

Smugly, Poe drank from his glass, eyes not leaving Hux’s face. 

“You better be worth it.” 

“I am. Don’t worry, I am. You won’t regret it.” 

Regretting waking up this morning, Hux took a deep breath, regaining control over himself and the situation. Pressing his hands against the surface of his desk he stared at his face reflected in a datapad below him. A theoretically unhealthy pale pallor looked back at him. All the medics said he was fine and he took Vitamin D supplements to make up for the fact he barely spent any time out in the sun but his memory showed him a sun burnt and overly freckled face. 

“You didn’t put any sun screen on your face,” Poe said, chuckling lightly as he dabbed lotion on Hux’s burnt nose. 

Apparently, The Poe Dameron Tour Package involved a hike up a mountain trail in the sun. When Poe heard that Hux had never seen a waterfall before he declared that they would go and see one. They didn’t need a rover to take them or shuttle, Poe said, promising that the walk would be worth it. 

Hux had worn a hat. 

This had apparently not been enough and now Hux’s face looked like it had been boiled like a lobster, his nose peeling. 

“It’s not something I usually have to worry about.” Irritation spilled from Hux’s voice even if he didn’t want it to. “I told you, I spend most of my time indoors.” 

“And that’s why you look like a corpse. Oh, don’t give me that look.” The pilot added at Hux’s scowl. “You did.” 

“This is better? At least my skin didn’t hurt before.” 

“It’ll be fine in the morning, I promise you.” 

“You’re rather confident,” Hux said, causing Poe to laugh. Two days together and somehow that had become a small joke between the two of them. A stupid one that made no sense whatsoever and yet they still tossed it at each other. 

Two days that made absolutely no sense to Hux. He’d learned almost nothing about the Republic’s navy. Instead he’d learned quite a bit about Poe – his parents had fought in the Rebellion (of course) with the infamous Luke Skywalker, Han Solo and Leia Organa. He grew up on Yavin IV, was an only child. He learned that the man had been flying since he could remember. Hux had been more careful with what information he gave out; he hadn’t forgotten he was in enemy territory. 

Even if he was fraternizing with the enemy. 

His father would be furious. 

But they weren’t doing anything. Just talking. Hux was using him for information. He just kept on getting the wrong information! For some reason he couldn’t get onto those important topics. 

Now Hux and Poe were nearly nose to nose, cream on Poe’s fingers, brown eyes looking right into him. Hux prided himself at being good at reading people’s body language. Every movement of Poe’s body said that he was going to kiss Hux. 

He needed to move. 

He couldn’t let himself kiss the Republic Pilot. 

Let himself…? 

When did that happen? 

About a half a second after the thought passed through his mind because his hand was already up in Poe’s hair pulling him down into the kiss. He couldn’t let Poe kiss him first after all. 

Bugger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments! They make me happy.
> 
> If you're wondering [This ](https://twitter.com/kippurbird/status/697869673224732673) is what I've been having to deal with while writing.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. What happens next... I'm not sure. But hopefully we'll see what happens. 
> 
> Thoughts and comments are always, of course, welcomed.


End file.
